Soul striptease
by TamaraHefner
Summary: Jade is just like every other girl, despite the fact that she earns her money by taking off her clothes. One evening she gets to know a man who somehow catches her attention. (This story is set before the apocalypse, but later the zombies will appear.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey lovely people! :3 First of all, there will be smut in this story, but not too soon, because I don't think that Daryl is a person to just get someone else laid in a heartbeat. So if you expect this to be a quick oneshot, you have to look for another story.**

This day started pretty normal, well, normal for me. Just like everyday, I was sleeping by day and waking up late in the afternoon.

I looked into the mirror and checked my appearance, before I made my way to the shower. As always, I needed about 20 minutes. I stepped out of the shower but I still didn't feel clean and good, as it would be usual after having a shower.

I looked into the mirror again, staring at myself, judging myself. My green eyes looked like I didn't sleep in months and my bright brown hair fell over my shoulders in wet streaks. I took my time to dry them and tried my best to comb them, but it was – as always – hopeless.

'Guess I'll be rocking the homeless grandma look again.', I thought to myself. I knew I always had to be as pretty as possible, so I tried my best by putting a lot of make-up on.  
5 minutes later I looked at myself and started laughing. Holy cow, what the fuck did I do to my face. I looked ridiculous! My Homeless grandma look was now completed with a „person who got attacked by a lunatic make-up artist"- make-up.

I went to the kitchen, because I remembered I haven't had breakfast yet, so I opened the fridge and found two slices of pizza from the day before.  
After having my fast meal I fortunately remembered to brush my teeth. The customers and my boss wouldn't be pleased if I smelled like vodka, shame and pizza out of my mouth.

A short glare at the clock told me that I was probably going to be way too late again. 'Fuck. I really have to hurry now', I thought. I stumbled out of my flat while putting on my shoes and ran to the bus stop.  
The bus driver saw me running towards the bus and waited for me to jump in. What a nice, but rare happening. With a mumbled „Thanks" and a smile I headed to the back of the bus. 'Maybe I'll actually be punctual this time. What a miracle.', I thought.  
I got out of the bus after a 10 minute drive and entered the place where I earn my money. I'm working in a strip bar. Guess as what – exactly, not as a barkeeper.

I'm one of the strippers. And my boss wants his stripper girls to be punctual. Not really one of my best features. This day seemed to be my lucky day, because I usually arrive too late in 89% of the cases. Not this time, though.  
When I got in, Lou, my boss, cocked an eyebrow at me. „Whoa, Jade. What happened? Did your flat burn down? You're punctual." I sticked my tongue out and boxed him into his right shoulder while I walked to a chamber where I put my coat and my bag.

The guests were all supposed to come in within the next minutes so I already started getting ready on the stage. I mostly strip for fat or married men and sometimes even for attractive men, but the last case is more rare than the first one.

That's why I was so surprised, when that man, with remarkably strong arms and a really attractive face with intense blue-green eyes entered the strip bar and sat down on a chair right besides the dancing stage.  
I was the opening act this evening, dancing to the first song, „I love Rock 'N Roll" by Joan Jett and the bar was quite full already.  
He stared at me as shamelessly as any other man does. Like he wanted to undress me with his eyes. By this moment, I didn't know what would happen later that night. I expected this to be one of the nights where I'd be watching some crappy romantic movie and then end up falling asleep on the sofa, hugging a vodka bottle.

Anyway, I kept dancing, the songs kept playing and he kept staring. Even though I reminded myself not to have sex with customers – the number one rule in our bar – I had a hot, twisted feeling in my stomach when I looked at him.

Everytime when he realized, that I was looking at him, a slight smirk appeared on his face. Anything about that man was fascinating. He seemed to be kind of shy but still looked like a bad boy.

After some time and even more removed pieces of clothes, I heard that my fifth song was over and that meant I had to leave the stage to make room for the next girl, Mia. She ran onto the stage with a squeak and started dancing and singing along to some Britney Spears song.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw the man stand up from his chair. This confused me a little bit, because Mia was the favorite girl from all customers, I was only voted to be rank two.  
I moved over to the bar after I had put on my regular clothes again and removed my crappy make-up.  
„Oi, Mike! Gimme a Jack!" Mike looked up from his porn magazine. „Jade, you still owe me about 50 bucks, my dear. I'm afraid I'll never see that money in my lifetime."  
Ugh. This was no news to me, Mike always muttered about this. „Mikey, please! I've had a tough day, you know? I'd love to have one little Jack before I go home. Please?" Mike smiled at me and I thought I was getting closer to having my drink. „No."

I let out a sigh. „Pleeeeaaaase! I need the money I earned to pay some bills and if some money is left, I'll pay you the 50 bucks! I promise!" Mike arched an eyebrow. „Jade, my dear. That's what you promise me everytime. And yet, I haven't seen my 50 bucks. Just go home." „Hey, does that mean I'm not trustworthy? I didn't remember that you're such a disrespectful motherfucker! You know what, Mikey? Suck my dick!"  
Mike shook his head. „Go home, Jade."

„Alrighty then, you sucker!" I stood up and was about to put my jacket on, when I heard a raspy voice. „I'll pay that _lovely_ lady her drink."

I looked up, right into the face of that attractive guy. He smiled at me and I smiled back, a little bit confused. „Uh, may I know your name? I mean, you're so nice to pay my drink and - ..."  
His smile became a grin. „Daryl. That's a good name to scream at night, don't ya think?", he said, looking down at the table and then right back into my eyes.  
I felt like I was about to faint, like some teenage girl meeting a rockstar. To my defense, he kind of had a rockstar attitude and I wasn't so long gone from my teenage years.

He took a sip from his drink, looking at me and then on my untouched Jack. „Don't you want to drink your Jack? I've already paid it and I don't expect anything in return." While saying that, he smiled mischieviously and I knew he was lying.  
„Do you wanna get me drunk?" He let out a throaty laugh. „Oh hell no. Drunk sex is terrible."  
My eyes widened and the only thing I could say was „Wait... What?... Did you put something in my drink, or what makes you so sure about the fact that you'll get down with me tonight?"  
He laughed again. „Nah, don't worry, woman. I'm gonna get ya laid without drugging you. You'll say yes and come with me voluntary."

I looked over to Mike, to make sure he wasn't listening, but he obviously was. „Okay. Even if I should say yes, it wouldn't be such a great thing for you, I'm sure about that. I'm not that experienced with men."  
„Darlin', I'll teach ya a few things. This'll be the best night of your life." I grinned at him. „You're not the first person promising me this. In 90% of the cases I've yet been pretty disappointed in the end."  
„You'll have to give it a try, my dear! I won't stop until you scream my name in delight." I looked at him with still widened eyes and drank my Jack at once.

He definetely got me curious, I had to admit that. It would be a nice variety to my normal evenings anyway. I made a pro and con list in my mind and didn't find too many cons. The only thing I said was: „Your place or mine?"

**I know, this might seem like a quick thing now, but just keep reading and you'll see what is about to happen. I hope you've liked it so far. You don't need to leave reviews if you don't feel like it, but I appreciate every single one :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello there, you wonderful human beings! I got a new chapter for you. Have fun. :3**

From that point, everything went too fast to explain, we got into his pick up truck and he was driving as fast as Jason Statham in The Transporter.  
Then he suddenly stopped in front of a housing complex, got out of the truck and opened the door for me, just to push me against the it after I got out. His face moved closer to mine and I was getting nervous because of his intense stare, so I was being as awkward as always. „Well, my name is Jade, by the way, and it's nice to meet you!"  
„I know your name. I've been listening to your beg for a drink longer than you probably knew. Now let's get inside, it's fucking cold out here.", he laughed.

Daryl already started walking towards the complex and pulled a keychain out of the pocket of his jeans. I caught up quickly, but I couldn't help but stare at his ass. Suddenly he turned around and saw where I had been looking. He started laughing so loudly, that I thought he'd wake the neighbours and I felt the heat of shame rush into my cheeks.  
„Ya like what ya see, woman?"  
I cleared my throat to make sure I wouldn't sound too ridiculous. „Well, yes. Actually I really do."  
I was so proud of myself for being able to speak properly. He just smiled and opened the main door. „Hope ya got no problem with stairs, I'm livin' in the 6th floor."  
„Well, that would explain your nice ass." Yes, I was definetely proud of myself because it was the first time this evening that I didn't just drool over his appearance or just said 'what' in response to one of his flirts, but I only heard him laughing to himself.

After what felt like billions of stairs, we finally came to his flat. He opened the door quickly and held it open for me. I smiled at him and took a few steps into the flat. „Please 'cuse the mess... had my brother 'round for a beer and he didn't feel the need to clean up the shit he messed up."  
„Hey, it's okay. I've seen worse, believe me."

Actually that was a lie. Dude, his flat was a complete mess! There were dirty socks, some boxershorts, which were probably dirty too, and about 20 empty bottles of beer all spread on the floor of each room I could see. That couldn't just be his brother's fault. As I was walking through the corridor, my heels were making a clicking sound on the wooden floor.  
„God, that's so embarassing... Really, I'm _so_ sorry...-"  
He was interrupted by a rough voice from a room at the end of the corridor. „Hey, lil brother, are ya home again? I came back here 'cause I couldn't drive home anymore, guess I've been drinking a little bit too much."  
I turned around to face Daryl. „Who's that? Is it your brother?"  
„Yes... I thought he went home but obviously he didn't. Goddamnit, Merle what'ya doin' here?"

He shouted those last words to the direction where his brother's voice came from.

Merle shouted in response: „I told ya, I drank too much and I couldn't drive anymore. Do ya want me to die in a terrible car accident, lil brother?" He said that with a very dramatic tone in his voice and I let out a snorting laugh.

Then I heard a thud from the room Merle's voice had been coming from the whole time and the door swang open. Merle stepped out of the room, which was revealed to be Daryl's bedroom, and stepped towards his brother and me. He kept his eyes on the floor the whole time to pay attention that he wouldn't trip. When he was only a few steps away from us, he looked up, saw me and said: „Hey Daryl... You found a lady! Did ya already shag her, eh?" After he said that he just fell to the floor like a tree.

„Well Daryl. Your brother is one charming man.", I said dry witted.  
„Fuckin' hell!" Daryl seemed to be really angry. He stepped through the mess to his brother and tried to lift him up, but he didn't really succeed.  
„Can I help you?", I asked. Daryl looked at me and shook his head. „Nah, woman. Don't think so. He's quite heavy."

„I'm stronger than you might think. Let me help you." I took off my high heels and they disappeared in the mess, but before I stepped into the sea of socks and bottles, I searched my flat shoes, which I always put in my bag, just in case. After I had found them, I quickly pulled them on and helped Daryl, who had already pulled his brother a few steps further to the bedroom. He walked around his brother and lifted him up at his shoulders and I took Merle's legs. We quickly carried him into the room and then almost threw him on Daryl's bed.

„I suppose, you won't be able to give me the best night of my life now, since your bedroom is occupied?"  
„Ya know, the things I've said... I only said them, 'cause I was a little bit drunk and now I feel damn sober and dumb... I dunno, sorry for wastin' your time, Jade." While he said that, he kept his eyes on the floor and I felt like that was the actual Daryl, the real one.  
„It's okay, man. I'll go home. It was nice to meet you, though." I smiled at him, turned around and searched for my high heels. As I got closer to the front door, I heard his voice.  
„Hey Jade! Ya don't plan to walk all the way home in the middle of the night now, eh?"  
I turned back to him and said: „Well, of course I do. Why do you ask?"  
„It's dangerous in this area. I'd drive ya home, but the fuel is almost empty, there's just enough in it to get to the next gas station. Ya know what? I still have got some kind of an air mattress, you could spend the night here. Really, I'd feel terrible to just let you go out there."  
It was cute that he was worried about my safety and I decided that he was right. I felt like I could trust Daryl, even though I didn't feel the same thing about his brother Merle.

„Alright, if you're able to find a place to put that air mattress.", I said teasingly.  
„Tchh, of course. It's easy." Saying that, he went down the corridor, entered another room,which looked like a living room, and just pushed all the trash in another corner of it. Now there was an empty space right next to a sofa.  
„I suppose, you're going to sleep right there?", I said pointing at the sofa, which already had passed it's best years.

„Oh, yes... But if you've got a problem with that, it's okay, I can...-", he stuttered.  
„No, it's totally fine. But I think your back will sooner or later have a problem with that."  
He chuckled and just said: „Nah."

„Uhm, I know it's much asked for, but could you give me a shirt to sleep in? I don't want to sleep in my clothes, you know."  
„No, that's okay. Just wait here." He took a short look at me, went into his bedroom and came back with a washed out Ramones shirt. „This should be long enough to cover most areas, I think"  
„Remember, you've already seen me almost naked, so that would be no news to you.", I said.  
„Yeah, but Merle can be a little bit weird, ya know. Don't wanna risk it. The bathroom is right here, by the way.", he said, pointing to the door across from the living room.  
„Thanks, Daryl." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went into the bathroom to put the old shirt on.

After I got changed, I took a look in the mirror. 'Why did he even take me home?', I thought.  
I looked terrible, because I obviously didn't remove all the make up that I had put on my face today, so I just tried to remove the black mascara clumps and the other stuff hanging in and around my lashes by throwing some water in my face and scrubbing it off with my hands. A few minutes later I gave up, because I knew that I'd look like hell next morning, no matter what I did.  
I got out of the bathroom and went back into the living room. Daryl, wearing a Shirt and boxershorts, had already fallen asleep on the sofa without a blanket or a pillow, but he obviously already inflated the air mattress. A small piece of paper lay on the mattress with a scrawly handwriting on it: „Hey Jade - Sorry, got no pillows left, Merle has already drooled on all of them, hope ya got no problem with using my blanket."  
A smile creeped on my face. He would let me use the last blanket. That man definetely had a heart of gold.

**Sweet Daryl is sweet. Hope you liked it, leave a review if you want to :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet Daryl stays sweet in this chapter. And also some douchey Merle in here.  
(PS: Sorry for not updating in such a long time, I had so much school stuff to do, ugh!)**

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of coffee. I slowly opened my eyes and got up from the mattress. My back hurt like a bitch, but that didn't change the fact that I had been sleeping tight. Following the delicious smell of coffee, still in Daryl's shirt, I suddenly heard a voice right behind me.  
„Ey, Daryl! You got some pussy walkin' round ya flat, ya know that? She's got a nice ass, lil brother. D' ya mind if I get her next night?" Daryl, who was obviously the person in the kitchen, shouted in response: „D' ya mind shutting your mouth, Merle?" Merle muttered something inaudible to himself and glared at me as he walked past me. I shot him my meanest look and tried to stay calm. Damn, that guy made me feel uncomfortable and angry at the same time.

When I entered the kitchen, I saw the brothers sitting on two little stools. Daryl looked up at me and pointed to the third stool. „Ya want some coffee, Jade? We got a little bit of food here too, but it's been in the fridge for a long time and... ya know... I think it's not that fresh anymore. I'm settling with an only coffee and cigarettes breakfast, so does Merle and it'd be the best for your health if ya did the same, 'cause I swear I've seen the two weeks old chicken nuggets from my fridge comin' back to life!" He laughed at his own joke, which made me giggle as I sat down on the stool next to him. „Yeah well, I'm not used to have a balanced breakfast anyways, so a coffee is perfectly fine."

Daryl pushed the pack of cigarettes towards me and said: „Here, ya can have one or two, if ya wanna." „Oh, no I don't smoke anymore. Lou said, it's either drinking alcohol or smoking, he doesn't allow us to do both. He's quite concerned about the health of his ladies.", I responded quickly.

Merle started laughing. Very loudly. „Lil' brother, did ya bring a whore into your flat? How deep have ya fallen? Can't even get a pussy without paying her anymore?"  
I looked Merle dead in the eyes and teased: „You know what Merle? Even if I were a whore, I wouldn't go home with a guy like you for a billion bucks. Daryl, however, would get this pussy for free." Then I terminated the eye contact and took a gulp from the coffee pot which Daryl had put in front of me. I felt two pairs of eyes resting on me. Looking up, I saw Merle looking at me with a grimace and Daryl with his eyes wide and mouth open.

I was about to ask, why Daryl was looking at me like that, when we suddenly heard someone in the stairwell screaming, followed by a loud noise right at Daryl's door. Daryl jumped up immediately. „Jade, you stay here. I'll see what the fuss is about. Merle, don't let her follow me to the door." Merle nodded and his mean grimace was gone. He looked a little bit scared, but damn, I bet I didn't look less scared. We peeked out of the kitchen to the hallway, where Daryl was at the door. He was about to look through the peephole when we heard another thud and weird animalic sounds. „Oh shit... what the heck?", Daryl whispered, as he looked through the peephole. „What is it, lil brother?" Merle said as Daryl came back, his face looking like he had seen pure horror. „I... I have no fuckin' idea, man... There's two guys covered in blood out there... and... they're kinda... uh... eating my neighbour right now. What the fuck is going on, I experienced a lot in this area but I haven't stumbled 'bout cannibalism yet!" My first thought was to put my clothes on. Fast. I didn't want to be confronted with two cannibalistic burglars in just a shirt.

„Guys, don't open the door yet, give me a minute to put my clothes on, please!" They both nodded and I saw Merle pulling out a gun and checking for munition. Just as I was about to close the bathroom door to change into my regular clothes, I saw Daryl walk over to his knife block.

I put my jeans and my own shirt and leather jacket on really quick and then bended down to lace my flat shoes.

Then I stepped out of the bathroom, with my shoulder bag and saw the brothers, Daryl looking through the peephole with two quite big knives in his hand and Merle with his ear to the apartment door, the gun in his right hand. Daryl looked at me and gave me one knife without saying anything. Merle broke the silence eventually.

„We gotta go out there and see what these bastards want. Jennifer, or Jenna...-" „Jade." „Yeah, whatever! You stay behind me and Daryl. Let us talk to these shitheads." I nodded. „Okay, but be careful, you two!"

My breath went flat and I was frightened as hell. I looked at Daryl reaching for the doorknob and slowly opening the door.

**Cliffhanger for now, haha! Sorry, it is quite short. The next chapter will be longer, I promise! Leave a review if you want to, or just follow and favorite this story, if you like it so far.  
Big thanks to the three reviewers, the five follows and four favs! :3**


End file.
